Julia Veis
Julia Veis is a Cast Member, and a member of Chronicler "Team Marne". Background information Julia was born in 1995 in Massachusetts. Although a fan of Disney, she had not gone to the parks often until 2001 when she visited Walt Disney World. It was there she would accidentally stumble upon an elderly Celeste Moonstone and her compatriot Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. The two explained their intention to bring back all characters forgotten and lost back to the real world to save them from the horrible fates they had come to. Julia was eager to help, especially after developing a bond with Oswald from the encounter. Due to Julia's naivety, Celeste erased her memories of what happened and her time at the park altogether to allow Julia to mature safely until the time was right for her to help them once again. This left the side effect of Julia's weariness towards the park's rides. Despite her memory loss, Julia gained a passion for Disney, and obtained a job at the Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom as a Cast-Member in 2013. In 2014 she was enlisted by Rachel Etoile to join a team of Chroniclers to operate in protecting the parks. Personality and traits Julia is stubborn, straightforward and blunt, and is quite serious when the situation calls against the presence of danger. While she is aloof at times, she is genuinely kind and thoughtful for others than her own being, and tries not to let her envy get the better of her. Julia has a high sense of diligence, but often lacks a drive or passion to get her moving. She also refuses to focus on her appearance over how she feels or being treated unequally. Normally, Julia can be very peaceful and calm, but if she is pressured, she can release a deadly temper. In battle, she focuses on craftiness and patience rather than aggressive recklessness. Despite her sense of rationality, Julia has an active sense of imagination underneath her mature demeanor. Powers and abilities Like Rachel, Julia has the power to shapeshift, but hers is based on a more magical degree; she can summon a shadowy, wisplike aura around herself as a projection or form of another being. From there, she can turn into them or utilize their abilities, which comes especially in handy when she mimics Disney character's abilities. Since these projections are not flesh copies of the originals, they are intangible when separate from Julia and appear to have a fluid-gaseous composition in movement. However, these forms will often take shape not by Julia's will but by the setting, over time Julia learns to concentrate into the desired form. On rare occassions, strong emotions such as Julia's rage will take over her abilities, causing her to become more powerful, but more uncontrollable, with every form shift she takes on depending on her emotion, with a side effect of almost becoming the form's darker personality. If she is completely overcome by negative emotion, the aura will become completely chaotic to reflect this and demonstrate the ability to form multiple projections from itself. When calmed down, Julia will revert to normal. As of 2015, she has lost these powers. Julia is also fluent in Chinese, which becomes an advantage when located in Hong Kong Disneyland. Gallery Julia.png Julia_v2.png|Julia post-haircut The CMC Cast.jpg Julia's_Aura.png|Julia's aura ability DarkestAura.png|The full extent of Julia's powers - The Darkest Aura Important Stories with Julia Veis *'The Beginning' *'All Aboard and The Darker Aura' *'The Dark Path of Miss Veis' *'Endgame' *'Celeste's Plan and The Final Battle' Trivia *This character was originated by SilverFlight. *She joined Team Marne on June 28, 2014. *Whenever she uses her Aura powers, her blue hair streak lights up. *When she had her powers, she had gained the forms of: **A rhinoceros beetle **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit **Melanie Ravenswood **A cheetah **Marshmallow the Snowman **Stitch **Ariel **Fantasia Tylosaurus **A giant squid **Amorphous crabs **A Megaraptor **A dragon **A snake **Monstro **Hydra **Dragon Maleficent *Before her Chronicler days, she had known future fellow chronicler Patrick Hardison, while they both had worked as a Cast-Member at Walt Disney World. *She keeps a precious Stitch plush hidden in her room. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cast Members Category:Humans Category:Chroniclers